Vete ya
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Un hermoso Ladrón entra a robar al palacio y se topa con el Rey... Y pronto descubre que fue fácil entrar mas no salir.


**Advertencia:** Yaoi y Mpreg si estos generos no te gustan NO leas.

 **Vete ya**

-Te odio Hiroto.

Le grito Midorikawa furioso, a su dueño y señor. Hiroto Kira a quien no le gustaba que su pequeño amante lo enfrentara y le gritara, irritado lo abofeteo para callarlo pero esta vez Midorikawa Ryuji no estaba dispuesto a amedrentarse y miro al sultán desafiante.

Midorikawa era un hermoso ladronzuelo de cabellos verde claro y ojos negros. Había entrado osada y atrevidamente una noche a robar al palacio y había sido atrapado por el mismo príncipe Hiroto, un impresionante hombre de ojos jades y cabellos de fuego, guapo y fuerte que exudaba virilidad. 

_Ya no se como escapar de ti  
Si te odio por que entonces me perdí  
Ya no quiero que me beses mas  
Soy adicta de tus labios pero te tengo que olvidar  
Pero te tengo que dejar_

Hiroto nada mas verlo se había encaprichado con el y sin dejarlo escapar lo había vuelto su amante. Al principio Midorikawa se resistió intento escapar, pataleo y grito pero de nada le sirvió Hiroto lo sometió al final.

Si se portaba bien y era complaciente Hiroto lo premiaba con regalos y cumpliéndole algunos caprichos. Pero si se portaba mal o se resistía, entonces le iba en feria, por que Hiroto no se contenía a la hora de castigarlo y darle una buena azotaina. Todo esto lo había aprendido Midorikawa con el tiempo, por lo que trataba de nunca provocar a su amante.

Pero todo había cambiado de un tiempo para acá.

Cuando nombraron sultán a Hiroto por la muerte de su padre, Hiroto se caso con una mujer, llamada Aphrodi era muy hermosa, razón de mas para que Midorikawa no quisiera seguir siendo su amante.

No se trataba solo de que Hiroto se hubiese casado si no que Aphrodi no merecía que su marido le fuera infiel y menos que tuviera a su amante viviendo en sus propias narices.

Así que Midorikawa quería irse, pero Hiroto no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir y se lo dejo muy en claro a su amante, quien estuvo dos días sin poderse levantar de la cama, por la forma en que Hiroto dejo su retaguardia. 

_Vete ya no vuelvas mas  
No me vengas a buscar  
Tienes dueña y no soy yo  
No te quiero ver jamás  
Vete ya sin recitar las mentiras que me das  
Yo me arranco este dolor pero no voy a llorar de amor _

Midorikawa aun no se podía creer la suerte que había tenido para escapar del palacio, sin ser detestado, no se detuvo hasta que estuvo muy lejos del reino de Hiroto.

Se refugio en un reino que quedaba a varias semanas de su antiguo hogar.

Una vez hay consiguió un pequeño lugar para vivir, pero no consiguió trabajo, primero por su juventud y segundo por su delicado y andrógeno cuerpo, que hacia que los posibles jefes lo consideraran inútil para los trabajos pesados.

Por lo que solo le quedaban dos opciones emplearse de ladrón nuevamente o de chico fácil. Por lo que no lo tuvo que pensar mucho y se empleo de nuevo de ladrón.

Robando en las calles del bazar, pero todo empeoro para el pobre de Mido cuando dos meses después se daba cuenta de la realidad... había abandonado el palacio embarazado de Hiroto.

 _Hoy la noche no terminara  
Entre sabanas mi mente flotara  
Del regreso al mundo de la soledad  
Mi conciencia estará limpia  
Más haya de tu verdad_

Hiroto estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol desde que su pequeña joya se le había escapado. Su mal humor era algo constante y había echo buscar a Midorikawa hasta debajo de las piedras de agrava pero por ningún lado estaba.

Todos tenían miedo de ser el receptor con el que el sultán desahogara su rabia, por lo que sabiamente se mantenían lo mas alejado posible de el.

Quien único se le acercaba, con tranquilidad ignorando su mal humor, era su esposa ante el mundo, la reina Aphrodi .

Aunque Aphrodi no era en realidad su esposa. Aphrodi no era ni siquiera una chica. Aphrodi era el hermano pequeño de Hiroto que había sido secuestrado años atrás, cuando lo encontraron después de años de darlo por muerto, por su seguridad se oculto su verdadera identidad y se fingió un matrimonio para que se hiciera pasar por la esposa de Hiroto y pudiera volver a su país segura. Fingir ser mujer fue fácil para Aphrodi pues su figura andrógena ayudaba mucho, su verdadero nombre era Afuro Terumi y era hijo de la concubina mas amada del anterior sultán el padre de Hiroto.

Pero ahora llegaba una invitación de uno de los reinos vecinos para la boda de su heredero. Hiroto hubiese preferido no ir a ningún lado, no deseaba abandonar Arabia hasta encontrar a su joya. Pero como Sultán y representante de su tierra sabia que no podría faltar.

 _Por Dios... adiós.._

Aphrodi se llevo una mano a la boca bajo su capa impresionado. Andaba dando una vuelta de incognito disfrazado por el bazar del reino en que estaban de visita con permiso de Hiroto, pero entre los puestos del bazar, le había parecido ver unos cabellos verde claros y ojos negros. Se acerco y estuvo seguro de quien era cuando el dueño de uno de los puesto grito.

-Ladrón, es un ladrón me roba.

Aphrodi se apresuró a acercarse al puesto y sacando unas monedas se las tiro al vendedor tomando a Midorikawa de un brazo y atrayéndolo asía el.

-Cállese y ahí tiene el dinero por lo que sea que tomara este joven.

Dijo Aphrodi con soberbia y dándose la vuelta se llevo del brazo a un confundido Midorikawa que lo miraba sin entender y reconocerlo, pues Aphrodi vestía de hombre en ese momento. Una vez lejos del bullicio de la zona central del bazar Aphrodi soltó a Midorikawa y lo miro.

-Pensé que como ladrón eras mas listo, pero ya veo que no.

Midorikawa se sintió herido en su amor propio.

-Soy mucho mejor, lo que pasa es que no estoy rindiendo bien, últimamente, pero vera que pronto vuelvo a rendir como lo que soy el mejor.

Aphrodi lo miro con ojos evaluadores la verdad Midorikawa se notaba cansado y algo ojeroso.

-¿Porque no estas rindiendo bien?

Inquirió.

-Con tres meses de embarazo es imposible rendir bien, las nauseas te matan.

Dijo el muchacho con cinismo. Aphrodi no tuvo que atar cabos para saber de quien Midorikawa estaba embarazado, pues apenas asía dos meses y medio que había escapado del palacio y ahora tenia tres meses de embarazo.

-Hiroto se va a poner como un energúmeno cuando se entere que escapases del castillo esperando a su hijo.

Dijo Aphrodi . Midorikawa retrocedió pálido y espantado al oír el nombre del sultán. Aphrodi lo sostuvo para que no escapara.

-Conoce a Hiroto.

Dijo espantado.

-Claro que lo conozco y muy bien Midorikawa.

-Y también mi nombre. ¿Quién es usted?

Exigió saber Midorikawa asustado, jamás pensó ser encontrado en ese lugar.

-Soy yo Aphrodi .

-¿APHRODI ?-Grito Midorikawa reconociendo sus ojos-¿Pero que ases aquí Aphrodi ? ¿Y vestida de hombre?

-Es una larga historia, ven vamos con Hiroto.

-No, eso no, jamás volveré con el, mucho trabajo que me costó escapar.

Pero Aphrodi no estaba dispuesto a ceder, todos esos días hubieses dado hasta su alma con tal de que Midorikawa apareciera y Hiroto dejara de comportarse como un puerco espín energúmeno.

 _Vete ya no vuelvas mas  
No me vengas a buscar  
Tienes dueña y no soy yo  
No te quiero ver jamás  
Vete ya sin recitar las mentiras que me das  
Yo me arranco este dolor pero no voy a llorar de amor_

Hiroto no podía creer lo que su hermanito le decía y salió hacia la habitación asignada a Aphrodi para comprobar personalmente, que en ella estaba su joya y al abrir la puerta, ahí estaba Midorikawa su Midorikawa.

Se acerco a el sin darle tiempo de reaccionar y lo beso, lo beso hasta que necesito separarse para tomar aire y entonces lo abofeteo.

-Eso fue por habérsete ocurrido escapar.

Dijo tomándolo del cabello con fuerza y entonces le dio otra bofetada.

-Y eso fue por haberme tenido tantas noches sin tu delicioso cuerpo que me pertenece.

Dijo tirándolo en la cama y quitándose la camisa, Midorikawa retrocedió asustado en la cama, encogiéndose y protegiéndose el vientre con las manos.

-No por favor Hiroto no me hagas daño estoy embarazado.

Pidió desesperado. La revelación dejo en shock a Hiroto.

 _Por Dios... adiós.._

 **Fin**

La canción se llama Vete ya y es de Janina ^^. Por ultimo los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de Level 5 espero disfrutaran de esta pequeña historia ^^

Los invito cordialmente a mi pagina de Facebook: **La Vieja Pluma de Mel,** ahí podrán encontrar mis historias y mas información de ellas, ademas de platicar conmigo si gustan ^^


End file.
